Inuyasha the Movie 5: Rise of the Alligator Demon
Plot 8 years ago Miroku's Mother was battleing Shouron the Alligator Demon in the lake while they were Miroku's father put a seal to banish Shouron in the black Lake along his his wife her last words were "my dearist take care of are boy". "You'll pay for thi munk, some day!". in the present day Inuyash, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were fighting a group of Demons Miroku killed some but Snake, Crab, and Turtle Demons ran for thier lives like Cowards then they rest for the night when Kagome asked Miroku about his mother, for some reason he did'nt want to talk about it Sango over heard what she said and sat with Miroku.Meanwhile the 3 Demon where chatting and stumbled a barriar serounding a lake when the Crab Demon cut the seal strange bubbles where in the middle of the lake then out of the water Shouron! "I've Risen from underwater prison, you there! Help me find the munk who imprison me in. Arizuki!" his Anaconda demon servent" Yesss, my master" "lets take these fools with us for your revenge on the munk who imprison us.""hay guys, with him, the munk dosen't stand a chance!" "I know who this demon is".Inuyash, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were walking on the road when Miroku had sad memories with his mother when he was a little boy.Sango saw him and tried to know and walked beside him. Meanwhile, at Moshin's house, Shouron saw Miroku's fathers grave and said "Well so you lost control of your windtunnel, how pitiful. i'll just have to kill his son" he punshed through the door and said "Hello Moshin, good to see you again." "No.. no.. that's not possible! you.. can't be Free!" "Oh but true,so where is his Son.""No i won't tell you where Miroku is" "Then i'll just have to Kill you ." "Hachi go find Miroku!' "but master whats going..." "Just GO!" he Grunted when was thrown through the wall . Hachi doesn't know of the Alligator Demon yet so he wen't to find Miroku.When Shouron and the other left, Moshin went to go get help from the village he told Kaede "What?! Shouron?" "Yes. He's returned and gunna find and kill Miroku, we need more help and hurry! I can't believe that beast has returned" Meeanwhile Inuyasha sells blood and the group saw a village destroyed by a Unknown demon Miroku had dajavu like he seen this before years ago. then they follow the trail of blood.Shouron and rest of the Demons were walking until he cought Miroku's sent and swimed down the river and to a lake under the flat suface with lage pools that is where he'll find him.Moshin, Kaeda and Totosai were getting there quickly to /miroku before its to late.The group found Sesshomaru with a dead villager he said he did'nt kill that man Inuyasha thinks he's lieing and started to fight him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Hachi and Kirara could'nt do anything but watch. Jaken was watching them while Rin plays in the water. Shouron saw her and stalks her slowly. Kaeda saw her and yelled out "Rin, Stay away from the water!" "Huh?" the wounded person told them to stop (screaming) Everyone heard it Jaken was Shocked to see Shouron out off the stream. Sango told Kirara to save Rin but she got thrown by a demon. "Where are you munk" "huh?" Shouron Thrash through the trees and says "Ha! There you are!" Hachi said "is that who think it is" "Hows that Possi.." grunted against a rock Shouron said to Miroku while holding him."don't you remember me?" Moshine came "Let him Go Shouron!" Kagome said "Shouron?" "Ah. you do Remember. you were just a boy in fear years ago. now i'll have my revenge for imprisoning me in that pond for 8 years!!" Miroku hit him with his staff then Shouron growled and said "Your more foolish as your Mother" "What?" "Oh, don't tell me you did'nt know, i killed her your father did'nt get the chance to save the woman he loves the mostlaughing" then Miroku got angry and started to fight. Sango was getting worried about him. Miroku wacked him in the snout while unconsious Irizuki came out of the water and wraped Miroku in his coils to break his bones Kagome tried to shot an arrow but she might hurt Miroku. He brocken free of his grip then Shouron hit him with his tail and he went back into he water. "Come out and Fight me!" "Your just making it hard on yourself, to find me. Don't be so over confidence about it" then he jumped out and scratched Miroku's back from behind "laughing is that all you have? You nothing like your father!" then before he could eat him Sango threw her weapon at him "Master!" then Shouron roared at Sango for interuptions "You Bitch!" Inuyasha tried to kill Shouron but he bite him and breaked his back then said "This does not consern you, half demon, stay out of this!" until Irizuki summond water Demons to fight off Inuyasha and the rest. he punched Miroku 5 times then bites and drags his body then said "Lets see how long you can hold your breath!" then they both dive into the deep water. Sango "No!" Shouron was barring Miroku in a pile of large rocks then he, Irazuki, and his minions swimmed away back to his old lair. Sango gasped, so she dived in to save Miroku before he could drown she breaks the large rocks and brings miroku up to the surface Sango has Miroku as she has alot of wounds on his body so they bandaged him. later they found the Snake and Crab demon unconshous and the tied them up.at night moshin tolls everyone about Miroku's mother and Shouron but Miroku woked up he tells Moshin no more becaues he should have been there to save her Kagome told him that his mother was very beautiful until the 2 Demons awakend "Uh.. my head.. screamed""What?, whats the.. oh.. right" Shippo says to them both "Hows your nap?" "Terrible! We didn't do anything rong" yes we did." "Shut up!" Miroku got up and said to them "What were you doing near the lake?" "I won't tell you!" Miroku grabbed his neck a shoved him agains a tree. "Ow! okey, okey Okey! im Sorry! please don't kill me!" Miroku "You have no idea of what you've done!" "We though some humans were planting a garden.. screams noo!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's fist and tried to colm him down but he punched him back "Ow, what was that for?!" then he walked away. Sango followed him to talk to him after that they all went to sleep whie the slept Myoga tolled Miroku about someone who train his father to defeat Shouron years ago and they both left. Meanwhile in an old cave Shouron, Irizuki and his servents have returned to his lair in a moutain serounded by demon infested waters as he sys about his thrown room "hmm thing have channged since i was gone , my servents clean my thrown i need to see an old surviving enemy of mine" then while the other where a sleep, Myoga told Miroku to go find a Gecko Demon named Mashimi who used to train Miroku's father to defeat Shouron years ago then they both left in the night to find Mashimi for training. Then it was morning as the group awakends the found out that Miroku is gone. Kagome sees Sango more worried Category:Fan Fiction